


Cleanse

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nina struggles with caffeine and nicotine withdrawals during her treatment program.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Nina slips into thick sweaters, sniffing for nicotine in the crooks of her elbows under the crisp burn of cleaning products and shoe polish. No smoking will cleanse her soul. The professor told her so. 

Obviously she forgot about caffeine and nicotine withdrawal. Nina sips water from coffee mugs and growls at the scurrying boys. The professor sips her coffee from that Garfield mug with the permanent lipstick stain.

God, she would love to smash it. 

Better, she would love for her to get lipstick on her teeth. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asks, humming as she sips quietly. 

Fine.


End file.
